


Twitter Banter

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Joe Sugg - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, buttercream gang - Fandom, josh pieters - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at humour, Banter, Buttercream Gang, Friendship, Friendship Goals right here, Funny, Gen, Hacking Twitter, Is Josh still salty about not being picked for the football?, Is it still classed as hacking when it's your friend?, Joesh, Joke insults, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Based on the tweets on Josh's Twitter account sent by Joe about the YouTube football match. Joe and Josh are just having a laugh like friends do.





	Twitter Banter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be a story about two friends making fun of each other and having a laugh. Nothing more nothing less. Hope you enjoy!

"You are so annoying," Josh complains, typing out a reply to the tweet on his account.

Joe sniggers, grinning at the other man from the other end of the sofa."You love it Josh don't deny it!"

"People know it's you, it's not even a prank," Josh continues, rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"You see, you're acting all mad and yet you put a laughing emoji when you replied. What's the truth?" Joe answers, dramatically spreading himself out on the sofa with a grin.

Josh sighs, mentally questioning why he ever though being friends with Joe Sugg was a good idea while glaring at the older man. He blames Caspar for this.

"I'm really annoyed, that's twice in two days!" Josh says, throwing a pillow at the brunet who dodges out the way with a laugh, "I need to change my pass code."

 

Joe laughs loudly, pushing himself up from his sofa and heading to the kitchen area setting about cleaning up. Josh watches him in something akin to awe. Joe, as a person and as a Youtuber, is everything Josh has ever wanted to be. He's clever, witty, and an all round nice guy (when he's not robbing Josh's phone to tweet off it). He's the most mature of all their friends, no questions asked, always has been really. Not that he'd ever admit it to the other man.

 

"You'll change it, tell Caspar what you changed it to for some reason or another, then Caspar will tell me because he's bad at keeping secrets. It's an endless cycle, buddy," Joe replies, grinning when Josh goes to deny it but stopping himself, "you know I'm right, plus you leave it lying about turned on so it wouldn't stop me."

"I hate you."

"I call bullshit or you wouldn't still be here cluttering up my house, would you," Joe jokes, typing something on his phone, "seriously though, what are you still doing here, Caspar is probably missing you."

"Charming. Fine, I'll leave you alone with only a sleeping Byron to keep you company," Josh says in mock aggravation.

From the corner of his eye, Josh sees Joe glance at him for a moment to gauge if he's joking or not causing him roll his eyes.

"You'd think we hadn't know each other for quite a long time by how you still can't work out when I'm joking and when I'm not," Josh comments, shaking his head, "you're both a very horrible person and too polite for your own good."

Joe laughs, shaking his head, "you're probably right despite how much it pains me to agree with you."

 

Josh ignores that comment and continues scrolling through his Twitter, tweeting the picture of Joe posting the tweet on his phone with a funny caption. It's silent in the apartment but it never is uncomfortable. He's said it before and he'll say it again. They may as well all live here by how much time they all spend in Joe's lounge either watching football, playing video games or just chatting together. Especially in winter. It's like their hub. Joe never seems to mind though.

The buttercream gang, that's what their viewers and most of the others call them. Joe doesn't like it, he's a very...private person? Private in some means of the word, anyway. He doesn't like their group chat being turned into a YouTube group. Joe has the solid opinion of not being attached to a group and not needing others to keep his channel going. Probably comes from constantly being called Zoella's brother and wanting to make a name for himself. Josh can respect that.

 

"I'm actually not annoyed about the football, you know that," Josh breaks the silence, "it was probably much more fun watching you fall over then playing myself."

Joe rolls his eyes, "keep telling yourself that Joshy and I might get them to get you on the team next year."

Josh shakes his head with a laugh flinging a cushion at Joe again, this time succeeding in hitting the shorter man, who looks at him in surprise and mock anger. The mask doesn't last long as he bursts out laughing with Josh.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fanfiction. Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
